The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic communication networks. More specifically, the disclosure relates to systems and methods utilized to provide dynamic spectrum allocation and classifications of waveforms.
The modern military is heavily dependent on multiple devices to address specific problems. Radios are an important subset of these devices and are widely used to provide voice, data and video communications among and within various groups in the theater. These radios support specific waveforms (i.e., different radios and form factors for WNW, SRW, L-16, etc.). This may inhibit troops from carrying different radios to communicate and coordinate among themselves. Presently, military communication systems may not be able to communicate with other military communication systems from different countries or commercial communication systems. These systems may not be able to determine whether another system is an ally or a foe which can cause poor decisions to be made. A flexible communication gateway that supports interoperability which can automatically translate among a set of waveforms to transfer information across networks would enhance these field operations.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to bridge the communications process between these various systems. This disclosure provides systems and methods which can create communication bridges between dissimilar radio systems to enhance the communication and decision making process.